


A Boy's Best Friend Is His Dog

by Nevermore9



Category: DCU (Comics), Krypto The Superdog
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boy and Dog, Fetch, M/M, Pet, Playing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, alien - Freeform, beastiality, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a dog can be exciting and also a bit of a chore, so imagine what a superdog is like; Kevin has just that, and things are about to become a little tense between the two inseparable pals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy's Best Friend Is His Dog

The click of the door's lock signalled Kevin Whitney's return from the school day. The fourth grader took a jovial step into his sleepy house, a beaming grin plastered on his face. The day had gone well for him, or as well as it could provide for a nine year old boy, and now Kevin was eager to spend some time with Krypto. The two were an inseparable pair; Kevin would even say he valued Krypto above any of his human friends, and Krypto definitely held Kevin over any dog he knew. The duo's relationship was unbreakable, it was almost as if their hearts were bound by a silver string.  
Kevin threw down his bookbag in the corner beside the door, tossing it over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scents of the home. He smelled the usual aroma of old wood floorboards and antique furnishings, but no whiff of savory spices, no sizzling to greet his ear. That could only mean one of two things, his parents were either kidnapped, or worse, out on their "weekly date night". Though it was more of a monthly date night, since they were always distracted with chores, parenting, and other adult issues that Kevin didn't quite fully understand.  
The silent stillness of the house seemed to confirm Kevin's suspicions. He could hear every minute shift, every groan of the old house, all behind the sound of his own steady breathing in his ears. The place was as empty as Kevin's stomach was starting to feel about now.  
With a trip to the kitchen, Kevin tossed open the pantry door, mind set to raid the cupboard. His eyes chose before his thoughts could, and soon he paws deep into a box of teddy grahams. He devoured half of the package before he had time to take a second guess; and then his gaze settled down on a handwritten note before him, stained with fresh crumbs, Kevin was surprised he hadn't noticed it before.  
"Kevin, gone out to dinner with some friends. Melanie's staying over at Aunt Bertha's, so it's just you and Krypto for the night. There's money for pizza on the table, love mom and dad."  
Kevin chuckled internally. He didn't know why his parents always had to say "friends", when he knew it was just the two of them. Kevin wasn't even quite sure if they had actual friends, but they did always stay out really late whenever they went somewhere alone. He wondered what they would do, where they would go, because certainly it didn't take six hours just to eat dinner.  
Then Kevin's mind turned to something infinitely more important than his parent's plans for the night, that is, Krypto. Rountinely the dog would come racing down the stairs when he heard the bus stop on the corner of the street, and then be waiting impatiently, with tail wagging, for Kevin to come through the door. Today Kevin couldn't see any sign of the hound. At first Kevin speculated that perhaps he fell asleep, worn out from saving the day one too many times; but then again super dogs don't really get overexerted.  
"Krypto!"  
There was brief inactivity to the atmosphere, dead quiet, then the relieving sound of paws dashing down the steps. That was more like it.  
The white hound came strolling into the kitchen at a leisurely, lethargic, pace. His eyes seemed slightly weighed down with sleep, yet there was a warm smile on his face. He approached Kevin with his ears drooping down and even his smile appeared a bit nervous, in a mix of guilt and happiness.  
"Where were you, Boy?" Kevin questioned curiously, an eyebrow raised.  
"Sorry, Kevin. I guess I got a little distracted." Krypto replied softly, head sinking in a remorseful, submissive, action.  
"Don't worry, Krypto." The boy assuaged, giving a comforting grin. "Want to go play stick?" He suggested with a shrug.  
Immediately at his friend's words, Krypto's tail bounced to life, and his ears perked in happy interest. In an instant he was waiting anxiously at the back door, pratically jumping up to turn the knob himself. Kevin couldn't help but laugh at the dog's enthusiasm, as he walked calmly to open the door.  
Krypto bolted into the outside. He turned his head back to brunette making his way out into the open air, his tail wagging furiously and tongue hung from the side of his mouth. Krypto watched fervently as Kevin bent down to pick a stick up off the deck, left there from last time. His eyes never left the little branch, and soon Krypto was pacing in angst, as Kevin waved the stick like a baton, almost tauntingly.  
His arm pulled back with the readiness of a pitcher, and with one great leap forward, Kevin hurled the stick with all the strength he could muster. It cut easily through the air, twirling and spinning for a good several of yards, until ultimately a powerful set of jaws snapped it from its course. Krypto landed gracefully on the grassy floor, one could say it was cat-like agility, despite the irony. Nonetheless he stood there, looking back to Kevin with a panting smirk, stick securely in his mouth. He had snatched the branch in about the snap of a finger; though Kevin was used to the dog's supercanine abilities. He admired the hound's feats, but wasn't exactly impressed.  
In the bat of an eye Krypto returned to the deck, leaping with paws spread forward in a giant bound. He managed to stop himself at exactly short of smashing into Kevin, the boy recoiling at the near impact. However, Kevin's gaping shock turned to beaming joy, as the dog dropped the stick at his feet, begging for another go.  
Kevin all too happily obliged. Another effective throw and Krypto took off like a race horse. He hastily retrieved the tree limb only to set back in pursuit, though he didn't complain for a second. On the contrary, Krypto was in absolute delight every time Kevin sent the stick flying. There was something about the combination of rigorous exercise and quality time with the world's greatest human that just pressed all the right buttons in the mutt.  
The exchange of fetch and toss went on for some time with the two. Each and every throw consistantly led to Krypto faithfully returning the stick for another round. Kevin was already drained at about the thirtieth bout, the dog's unending stamina and endurance was overwhelmingly persistent. Though he couldn't help but gawk at Krypto's muscles. The way they flexed and contorted with each limber movement. Kevin was tired, yes, but still he continued their playful game of fetch, for the pleasure of his pooch.  
"What's the matter, Kevin?" Krypto finally asked, after it seemed like their constant back and forth would never end. He landed with heavy paws thudding on the wooden deck, tongue panting, and tail swaying. He had dropped the stick, and now moved to inspect the exhausted boy with a tilt of his head. "You tired already?"  
"Yeah...a bit." Kevin huffed out, hardly able to catch his breath. He hunched over, hands to his knees, trying to steady himself.  
"Want to go inside? I can-"  
"N-No, no, that's cool. Where's the stick?" The boy demanded, not wanting to disappoint his friend. Besides, he could take it, right? Well, even if not he was trying his darndest to appear as if he had at least one shred of energy left, but for the most part failed to be too convincing.  
"Let's just go inside, I'm sick of fetch anyways." Krypto suggested, not being one to torture someone with unwanted labor, especially someone he loved as much as the boy. "I think I need a bath." He went on to say, thinking it would give Kevin an activity to occupy himself with, a useful activity; and also for the fact that he was legitamately filthy, taking note of the mud caked on the bottom of his paws and kneaded into his fur. A bath, that did sound nice.  
Apparantly Kevin shared his friend's thoughts, because he had Krypto settled on the floor of the upstairs bathroom in a snap, or as fast a snap he could manage with his wearily limp limbs. Krypto's idea, however, was a good one. Both the boy and dog could use a neat, peaceful, wash to relax them after their session of play. Plus, Kevin was sure his parent's would be impressed if he cleaned up Krypto, and by himself too.  
After drawing the bath water, Kevin focused his attention on the patient mutt, waiting intently to be submerged in the tranquil waters. The boy fiddled with Krypto's collar until he could work it off and set it on the counter surrounding the sink; it was strange how just removing a simple neck covering made the dog look so naked.  
Being as eager as he was, Krypto had already jumped paws first into the bath, making a small splash, while Kevin was occupied with rummaging through cabinets in search of baby shampoo. Though after finding the tricky bottle, Kevin turned with an unamused pout to the water soaking the floor tiles. He hurried to bring some fresh towels, as Krypto adjusted himself to the bath. The warmth of water felt heavenly to his skin; and the dog felt something stirring up, as his eyes followed the swaying of the human's hips out the door.  
On his return, Kevin went right into it. His hands were quickly lathered in shampoo, and now moved their way into Krypto's fur. Kevin massaged the lubricant across the mutt's robust body, and Krypto would be lying if he said the constant attention wasn't anything less than pleasurable. In fact, it was hardly a step below sensual. The sensation was that of one-hundred tiny pets, all caressing over his tensed muscles. It felt unbelievable, and Krypto couldn't resist pushing his head further into Kevin's touch, as well as the occasional heavy lick at the boy's face.  
"You getting in, Kev?" The white hound inquired with a budding interest, proding his nose into the kid's sleeve.  
"I don't really think both of us could fit, Boy." Kevin explained, a blush of scarlet coming to his cheeks. He couldn't bear the thought of him and Krypto being squeezed together in such a cramped space, let alone one where nudity was a requirment, it was flat out embarassing.  
"You sure? I can move over if you want." Krypto grinned back. He tried to force a chuckle, but it only served to point out the awkwardness of the situation, rather than relieve it, and his laughter quickly died off.  
"I'll wash up after you're finished, Krypto." Kevin shrugged nervously. He didn't want to openly reject his friend, but neither did he want to bathe with him.  
"That's ok." The dog replied, with a disheartened downturn of his head. He swished his paw through the water wistfully, contemplating something that had been nagging the back of his mind ever since Kevin had come home from school. "I think I'm just about done anyhow." The mutt rose to his feet, sending ripples through the bath water as he suddenly shook his dripping body, sending droplets showering the entirity of the bathroom, including Kevin.  
The boy didn't seem to mind the spray much, he just wiped the water from his face with his wrist, giving a disapproving little frown. "Want me to clean your teeth too?" Kevin asked the hound with a raise of his brow.  
Krypto opened his great maw, bearing rows of sparkling ivory chompers. They were sharp as knives, and Kevin figured that those teeth could tear apart just about anything with one snap. Hypnotized by the pearly whites, the boy was compelled to touch a finger to Krypto's incisor. It felt strong as solid bone, and much smoother, granted a bit slippery. Kevin could only imagine the damage they could do, to him no less; and he drew his hand away realizing their full strength. Not that he would ever think Krypto would bite him, yet truth be told he was more at ease though if he wasn't up close and personal with those dagger-like teeth.  
"They look clean enough already." Kevin said, as the hound shut his massive jaws. Krypto sat obediently while Kevin rubbed him down with a towel until he was dry. The cloth was nowhere near the sensation that Kevin's hands provided, but the bristle-like texture was something to be appreciated.  
"Should I go and fix you some dinner?" Kevin said, securing Krypto's collar in its rightful place around his neck. The question came off more of a statement than anything; and at the notion Krypto's tail immediately went wagging. In a split second the dog was tearing down the steps to the kitchen, Kevin trailing lazily behind.  
Before Kevin could think twice, he had laid down a hefty scoop of dogfood into Krypto's bowl, and now occupied himself with ordering his own meal. He was fingering the business card in his right hand, his mother had made sure to tac the pizzaria's number up on the fridge. In his left hand Kevin held the phone to his ear, eyes watching the white hound chow greedily down on his food, as the woman on the other line answered his call.  
Meanwhile, Krypto himself was muzzle deep into his tin bowl, munching hastily on the bits of appetizing kibble. It seemed as if the food was gone all too quickly, and looking back to his boy, Kevin appeared to still be tied up in his own business. A quiet sigh breathed out from Krypto's jowls, at the same time as he ran his tongue over his chops. Anxious as the mutt was, he paced in a circle once around before darting off for his boy's room.  
There, Krypto took it upon himself to get comfortable, nestling into Kevin's bed sheets. He laid his head down and waited steadily until the moment his acutely honed ears shot up at the trace of sneakers on hardwood, and that smiling brunette walked meekly into his room.  
"Hey there, Krypto." Kevin addressed in an uncharacteristically soft tone. His hand moved affectionately to Krypto's side, the dog rolling over at his master's stroke, baring his sleek underbelly. Flashing a toothy grin, Kevin took advantage of Krypto's more sensitive areas; and his fingers dug playfully into the dog's exposed ribs, Krypto's back leg shaking with every scratch, in overstimulation.  
Then it caught his eye. Kevin couldn't help it, his gaze just happened to land there, of all places. It's not like he wanted to look at it, but he did. It was that furry little knub hung between Krypto's legs that drew Kevin's attention; and he didn't know why, but staring gave him a dirty feeling. He almost knew that checking it out was a bad thing, yet at the same time he had that odd curiosity that most little boys seem to have, and he wanted to touch it.  
He started slow at first, he snaked his hand gently downward, and then a bit further, enough to make progress but not make it blatantly obvious to Krypto. Kevin didn't want his friend to freak, because then they probably wouldn't be friends for much longer; and Kevin understood the stigma, afterall he wouldn't want Krypto touching his penis, wouldn't he?  
Kevin was close to the organ now. He turned a head to face Krypto, the dog's eyes were close, his tongue hung to side, as he revelled in the treatment to his belly. It was better that way, so Kevin thought, the hound would hardly take notice to a finger that ventured a bit too far and accidentally brushed against something. It was strange though, Kevin had never really taken awareness to Krypto's lower regions before now. He was beginning to become disgusted in himself, disgusted in what he was looking at.  
Unfortunately for the boy, it was already much too late for a draw back. His pinky had grazed the tip of the extremity, Kevin's skin crawled at the texture. It was plushy, and the warm caress of flesh was much too gratifying to the maturing boy, a deadly temptation indeed. Then without so much knowledge of his own mind, Kevin was fondling the member in the palm of his fervorous hand.  
"Kev-!" The word cut through the air with an abrupt sharpness. Krypto bound away from his master's touch, shooting up his head to give the boy a confused stare. His once mellow mood had been shattered around him, Krypto wanted to blame the grope of Kevin's hand on mere happenstance, but the way the boy gripped him, it had to require some intention as to what he was doing.  
"I'm sorry, Krypto." Kevin immediately blubbered out, tears were starting to roll down his cheeks, and he distanced himself from the dog, afraid of his own actions. Kevin was flooded by a wave of guilt, shame, and remorse; he couldn't control the emotions overtaking him, so they poured out like wine from the bottle. "I-I didn't mean to, Krypto. I'm sorry! I j-just. I'm sorry, Krypto. I'm sorry!" He repeated the two words again and again, as if it was a life-saving chant.  
"Kevin." Krypto interrupted with a quick snap, his voice was calm and quiet. He didn't seem angry, but by the utterance of merely the boy's name, Kevin fell dead silent. He was hanging on Krypto's thought, waiting for him to scold him, punish him, yet the only sound in the room was Kevin's sniffling.  
"It's ok, Kevin." Krypto muttered in a manner of consolation, taking the kid by complete surprise. "It's not like you meant to do it, it just happened. Don't worry." The white hound hushed, stepping a paw forward to give an affectionate hug, when the doorbell rang.  
Krypto watched with careful eyes as Kevin left the room, drying his eyes and holding back his sniffling, so as to make himself presentable for the guest on the porch. Again the dog payed far too much attention to the boy's swaying hips, he was pratically drooling; and then he was reminded of Kevin's state just a second ago, the boy was bawling with apologies when he had instantly regretted his actions. Those actions then, bore similarity to Krypto's budding thoughts now; and the dog could only wonder what Kevin would do, would think, if he could get inside his friend's head.  
A minute or two of contemplating his inner most desires and suddenly Krypto's head was up at full attention, as his master strolled in, quite at ease in fact, a slice of pizza hanging from his jaw. Once again Kevin came to plop a seat beside his loyal mutt; though unlike last time, he seemed to distance himself, sitting toward the edge of the bed, back turned to Krypto, as he nibbled his way through the grease-soaked pizza.  
There was an awkwardly new feeling starting to take root in Krypto, as it churned in his stomach. It was the kind of exotic unfamiliarity that made the dog wish that Kevin scooted just a bit closer, and when the boy was close enough, caused Krypto to scan his nose over the kid's brown head of hair. It certainly was a funny sensation, but it wasn't bad; and then Kevin dropped a glop of cheese onto his shirt.  
It was an insatiable urge that abruptly, and unwelcomely, butt into Krypto's psyche; so without being able to restrain himself, he was suddenly lapping at the cheese stain. His thick muscular tongue moved over the fibers of Kevin's shirt with an arousing hunger; Kevin, meanwhile, could only watch in dazed shock. It seemed like harmless fun to the boy, until he could feel two powerful paws rolling up his shirt. Kevin's body went numb at the cold sensation of Krypto's tongue to his bare belly button. He could hardly keep his hands in the air any longer, and soon enough his arms fell to his side as he rolled into the comfort of his dog's sustained licking; the remainder of pizza he held flopped with a smack on his naked chest.  
Another circle around Kevin's navel, and then the hound's concentration was switched to the food that had just found its way onto his boy's breast, above Krypto's twitching nose. With one swift motion Krypto crawled up the lower half of Kevin's body, and now his head sank low to his master's chest. Both child and hound's eyes locked, for a fraction of a minute, and with the flicker of consent between them, Krypto pressed on. The dog skid his harsh tongue smoothly over Kevin's creamy stomach, devouring the slop from the slippery surface of his master's skin.  
Suddenly, Kevin's jaw plummeted, his breath faltered, and his skin squirmed at the divine feeling of Krypto grazing against his nipple. The hound's saliva drooled upon Kevin's breast, and noticing the boy's pleasure at the attention of his tongue, Krypto delved back over the rosy nub of skin. Soon the passionate heat between the two companions was raised far past where it should have ended, and Kevin found his little fingers fumbling at his pant buckle.  
The boy had pryed open the button, and now rolled his jeans down his waist and over his knees, to now rest at his ankles. Krypto panted in deep satisfaction, immediately dipping his muzzle to brush the dainty cotton of Kevin's tighty-whities. All too eager to make a bold move, the dog's snout proded feverishly at the form-fitting underwear, as his paws clawed at the waistband. Kevin merely watched with an amused smirk while Krypto struggled to yank down the undergarments, not wanting to interupt the mutt's dirty work.  
Finally relieving Kevin of all his clothing, Krypto leaned back to inspect the full appearence of his boy, who seemed to be blushing red over the entirity of his body. It was a marvel to observe for the horny hound, akin to a Reinassance painting from the most prestigious of galleries; the lush milky skin, batting eyelashes, and cherry lips that flaunted themselves to Krypto left the mutt in a delirium of desire, an insanity of insatiability. So with a firm lap over his jowls Krypto forced himself upon the impatiently seething Kevin, who all too anxiously fell back underneath the dog's advance, tipping his ass upwards to nestle between his hound's hind legs.  
Pinning his paws to Kevin's puny shoulders, Krypto positioned up his hips against the rounded posterior of his child master. His erected cock nudged its way past Kevin's pale cheeks, as the mutt was guided by his primal instincts; and just as quickly as it all began the white hound had penetrated the boy with a grunt of gusto. Panting now, the dog thrusted his pelvis to grind in rythmic slaps against the boy's rear; with every movement Krypto's fleshy penis speared itself into the ever constricting walls of the whimpering Kevin beneath him. Giving off a low key growl, the beast strained his powerful erection into his master, feeling the squeezing resistance of the human meat opposed to him with each lunge.  
Raking his teeth rigorously across each other, Kevin suffered through the torturous pounding; ricocheting off the springs of the bed mattress again and again with every prod of his dog's callous cock. Despite the agony of his muscles being pried apart by the heated rod of Krypto, Kevin subjected himself to the pleasurable punishment of beastile intercourse, partly of childish ignorance, and partly of genuine affection. He held back budding tears while a groaning Krypto pushed himself in over and over, again and again, and on and on until Kevin thought his body would fail itself under the strength of his dog. He couldn't quite pin the searing sensation going on within his bottom as either negative nor positive; but nevertheless the boy bellowed out moans of ecstasy in hopes to relieve his hound's guilt of succumbing to savage lust, and to encourage the canine onward, because no matter the mixed mood of his body, as long as he was making love to the white hound, Kevin could convince himself that it was something satisfying.  
Throwing back his head as he was overcome by smoldering euphoria, Krypto bayed a wild howl through the compressed air, as his seed emptied itself into the sheath of Kevin with a heated twitch. Kevin, meanwhile, bit hard on his bottom lip until he could taste the blood trickling down the back of his throat; and unable to bear the gunshot rush of Krypto's body fluid within his intestines, he cried out in a collage of terrible pain and unmatched pleasure. It was intoxicating to the boy, like a sensual venom bleeding into his veins. He could feel the dog's organ losing its steel strength and becoming limp inside of him; and as Krypto pulled himself back Kevin's skin squirmed with the flood of canine juices flowing freely out of his sore anus, to stain the sheets of the bed.  
Kevin's muscles fell stiff and he collapsed with a weary puff, all the energy in his body having been spent. His face was buried flatly into the bed, and the boy had to take a few breaths before he collect himself enough to face Krypto. The dog was sprawled out without care on the majority of the bed, his chest heaving as he was thoroughly drained, eyes closed.  
A heavily grinning chuckle creeped up and out the corner's of Kevin's panting mouth. He sat up in bed, naked skin sweaty and sleak. The large amount of semen now soaking his sheets posed a difficult problem. So stripping the bed, he fetched the spare bedsheets from the closet, tossing the soiled ones into the wash and figuring he could come up with a good enough excuse in the morning; a pizza mishap, that was it, and wasn't entirely untrue either.  
In the bathroom Kevin rubbed off the hardening goop on his perspired skin with a soft sponge, washing away any crust or fur from his and Krypto's throw of passion. Then, changing happily into his pajamas, the boy laid down beside his slumbering white mutt. Wrapping an arm around his best friend, Kevin could fall asleep soundly, knowing he'd exhausted the world's greatest superdog.


End file.
